Séparés par obligation
by Thalia Alice Potter
Summary: Le 31 Octobre 1981, Lord Voldemort attaqua et tua les Potter, laissant derrière lui six orphelins. Les aînés, des jumeaux de trois ans, furent adoptés par une famille de sorciers. Harry et Thalia, jumeaux eux aussi et âgés de quinze mois, atterrirent chez les Dursley. Les deux plus jeunes, des jumeaux de trois mois, furent élevés par Remus Lupin, un ami de leurs parents.
1. Chapitre 1: Séparation forcée

_**Chapitre 1: Séparation forcée**_

 _31 Octobre 1981,_

Lorsqu'il transplana devant la maison des Potter après que leur voisine eut donné l'alerte, Albus Dumbledore ne put que constater l'attaque. Il pénétra dans la maison en ruine et marqua un arrêt devant le corps de James Potter. Ce dernier était encore, il y a peu, l'un des aurors les plus respectés d'Angleterre. Il monta l'escalier en faisant attention à ne pas tomber, celui-ci ayant été en partie détruit lors de l'explosion qui avait ravagé l'étage. Il entra dans la chambre où dormaient les plus jeunes enfants du couple, des faux jumeaux de quinze mois nommés Harry et Thalia. Il marqua un arrêt devant l'état de destruction de la pièce. Il était clair que c'était ici qu'avait eu lieu l'explosion. Il se retint de pleurer en constatant que les petits Potter étaient orphelins. Il se dirigea vers les deux berceaux situés au milieu de la pièce et soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'à part une cicatrice, en forme d'éclair sur le front pour Harry et de croissant de lune sur le poignet gauche pour Thalia, les deux petits semblaient aller bien, puis releva les yeux en entendant du bruit en provenance d'un placard. Il l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette et aussitôt deux tornades brunes de trois ans en jaillirent. Les deux bambins s'exclamèrent d'une même voix, tout en se jetant dans ses bras:

"- Papy Bus!"

Le vieil homme les réceptionna et répondit, soulagé de les voir indemnes:

"- Logan! Chloé! Mon dieu, vous allez bien!"

Puis le directeur de Poudlard réalisa qu'il y avait une bonne raison pour qu'ils soient dans ce placard. Il blêmit en se rendant que les deux enfants avaient probablement assisté à la deuxième partie de l'attaque et, donc, à la mort de leur mère… ainsi qu'à la disparition du mage noir. Il s'accroupit devant et leur dit:

"-Je vais vous emmener quelque part et vous me reverrez dans quelques années, d'accord ?"

"- Aco' papy Bus"

Il les prit chacun par une main et transplana devant une petite maison. Il frappa à la porte et une jeune femme brune d'une vingtaine d'années environ leur ouvrit. Elle avait l'air fatigué de quelqu'un qui élève de jeunes enfants. Elle fut surprise de trouver devant sa porte son ancien directeur d'école ainsi que les deux aînés de son frère jumeau. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, Dumbledore s'expliqua:

« - Bonsoir, Maria. Écoute, je suis désolé de te déranger aussi tard mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer. »

La jeune femme demanda, inquiète:

« - Il est arrivé quelque chose à mes frères ? Où à mes parents ? »

Dumbledore hocha gravement la tête:

« - Ce soir, James et sa femme ont été attaqués et tués par Voldemort. Il semblerait que leur Gardien les aient trahis. C'est pour cette raison que je t'amène les jumeaux. Tu es leur tante, ils seront plus à l'abri chez toi que n'importe où ailleurs et j'ai la certitude qu'ils seront heureux avec toi. »

La jeune adulte, sous le choc, hocha la tête et accepta sans hésiter de prendre ses neveux. Elle avait déjà deux enfants en bas âges, des jumeaux d'à peine plus de deux mois et demi, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner ses neveux à la merci du premier venu. Ce ne fut qu'après le départ de Dumbledore, et une fois qu'elle fut à l'intérieur, qu'elle confia les deux enfants à son mari et laissa libre cours à sa peine.

 _OoooO_

Le vieux directeur regarda les deux jeunes orphelins suivre leur tante à l'intérieur de la maison. Il transplana dans ce qu'il restait de ce qui était autrefois la maison des Potter, directement dans la chambre des jumeaux. Il se pencha sur les deux berceaux où dormaient les jumeaux. Il en prit un dans chaque bras et transplana devant le 4, Privet Drive. Il déposa les deux petits devant la porte avec une lettre et sonna. Il disparu dans la noirceur de la nuit mais resta jusqu'à voir quelqu'un attraper les deux enfants et les ramener à l'intérieur. Une fois qu'il se fut assuré que les deux bambins étaient au chaud, il repartit.

 _OoooO_

 _Au même moment…_

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années transplana devant une maison en ruine. Le nouveau venu se démarquait de par ses cheveux blonds miel et ses yeux de la couleur de l'ambre ainsi que par les cicatrices qu'il avait sur le visage mais aussi, et surtout, de par la baguette magique qu'il avait en main. Il pénétra prudemment dans la maison, inquiet à la vue de l'étage dévasté. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Ses amis avaient été trahis, et il savait par qui. Il eut les larmes aux yeux à la vue du corps de celui qui fut, bien des années auparavant, l'un des premiers amis qu'il ait jamais eu. Il monta à l'étage et se mit à trembler de rage à la vu du corps de Lily. Il allait redescendre pour se lancer à la poursuite du traître quand il entendit un bruit étrange en provenance d'une chambre située au bout du couloir. Encore sous le choc, il mit plusieurs secondes à reconnaître l'origine du bruit: des pleurs de bébé. Il se précipita dans la chambre et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Il se figea devant les berceaux qui abritaient chacun un bébé d'environ trois mois. Dans sa panique, il avait complètement oublié que ses amis avaient eu des jumeaux, qui étaient nés en juillet dernier. Il en prit un dans chaque bras et leur sourit. Il se rendit compte à ce moment là que la chambre où il avait débarqué un peu plus tôt était vide et supposa, en espérant avoir raison, que quelqu'un était déjà passé et avait récupéré les plus âgés. Il transplana directement chez lui avec les deux petits.

 _OoooO_

 _Retour au 4 Privet Drive…_

Pétunia Evans, ex-épouse Dursley, fut réveillée par le bruit de la sonnette et alla ouvrir. Elle ne put que constater qu'il n'y avait personne devant la porte et allait râler contre les voyous qui empêchaient les honnêtes gens de dormir, lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il y avait deux paquets, qui gigotaient un peu trop pour que se soit normal, posés devant sa porte. Elle se pencha pour les prendre et remarqua à ce moment là qu'il s'agissait de deux des - trop - nombreux enfants de sa sœur, et pour cause: elle était la marraine de la fillette. Elle ramena les deux petits à l'intérieur sans entendre Dumbledore transplaner. Elle manqua de perdre connaissance en lisant la lettre du vieil homme. Sa sœur et le mari de celle-ci avaient été tués… Elle était une sorcière et, par conséquent, n'ignorait pas qui était Voldemort. Elle savait aussi que les jumeaux seraient célèbres, puisque d'après son ancien directeur, ils avaient détruit Voldemort et survécu au sortilège de la mort. Elle les monta dans sa chambre en attendant de leur en aménager une pour eux. Ce soir là, en se recouchant, elle se fit la promesse que ses neveux ne manqueraient jamais de rien, et qu'ils ne souffriraient pas de leur célébrité.


	2. Chapitre 2: Tranches de vies

_**Chapitre 2: Tranches de vies**_

 _1er septembre 1989,_

Huit ans s'étaient écoulés depuis que James et Lily avaient été tués par Voldemort, et pendant ce temps la famille s'était agrandie d'un garçon du nom d'Alexander « Alex » Brown, qui avait fêté son sixième anniversaire le 17 juin dernier. Les jumeaux, Jade et Lukas, avaient eu huit ans le 13 août. Chacun des enfants de Seth et Maria avait une particularité. Les jumeaux étaient métamorphomages et Alex, une catastrophe nucléaire sur pattes. Jade et Lukas avaient, la plupart du temps, des cheveux bleus et des yeux verts d'eau, pour Jade, et des cheveux violets clair et des yeux violets, légèrement plus foncés que ses cheveux, pour Lukas. Alex avait des cheveux roux et des yeux d'une jolie couleur ambre. Les jumeaux Potter avaient, eux, les cheveux châtains et les yeux verts, ceux de Logan étant un peu plus foncés. Ce matin là, pour le couple, c'était le branle-bas de combat. En effet, Logan et Chloé avaient maintenant onze ans et étaient sur le point d'entrer à Poudlard. Il était 10h du matin, Logan n'était toujours pas levé et cela commençait sérieusement à énerver sa tante, malgré les tentatives désespérées de son mari pour la calmer. La jeune femme finit par hurler:

« - Logan Camille Potter! Si tu ne te lèves pas immédiatement, on part sans toi! »

Il semblait que c'était la phrase à dire car en moins de cinq minutes, l'enfant fut en bas et prêt à partir. Sa tante secoua la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, Maria, son mari et les jumeaux étaient en voiture, direction la gare. À 10h30, la petite famille passa la barrière de la voie 9 ¾. Les jumeaux étaient surexcités à l'idée d'entrer à Poudlard et émerveillés par ce qu'ils voyaient. Ils regardaient partout autour d'eux. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à leur tante pour enfin réussir à capter leur attention mais une fois que ce fut fait, elle leur dit:

« - Bon, les enfants, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Vous connaissez le topo: soyez sage, écoutez vos professeurs, faites vos devoirs, etc… Et surtout amusez-vous bien et faites-vous des amis. Et envoyez-nous une lettre pour nous dire dans quelle maison vous êtes. Okay, les gosses ?

Les jumeaux répondirent d'une même voix, amusés:

« - Oui, tante Maria. »

Ils montèrent dans le train et firent un signe de la main aux deux adultes, qui y répondirent. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver un compartiment et chacun aida l'autre à hisser sa valise dans les filets. Il ne s'écoula que quelques minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à la volée sur deux roux essouflés. Ils pénétrèrent dans le wagon et les jumeaux levèrent la tête. Logan s'adressa aux nouveaux venus:

"Vous êtes ?

\- Fred…

\- … Et Georges…

\- … Weasley

\- … Et on entre…

\- … En première année

-... Et vous ? Conclurent-ils simultanément."

Cette fois, ce fut Chloé qui leur répondit:

"Chloé, et lui, c'est Logan. On entre en première année aussi."

Les deux rouquins hochèrent la tête et l'un d'eux, impossible de les différencier, demanda:

"Vous êtes jumeaux ?"

Logan répondit par l'affirmative et tendit la main aux deux rouquins qui la prirent. Logan et Chloé aidèrent leurs nouveaux amis à mettre leurs valises dans les filets prévus à cet effet. Ils étaient en pleine conversation quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Logan l'invita rapidement à se joindre à eux d'un vif:

"Entrez!"

Un garçon de leur âge ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans le compartiment. Il était plutôt grand pour son âge et avait des traits fins, qui présageaient qu'il ferait tourner bien des têtes à l'adolescence. Ses cheveux blonds roux ébouriffés et ses yeux gris ajoutaient à son charme. Le nouveau venu s'installa, les enfants l'aidèrent à s'occuper de ses bagages, puis se présenta:

"Cédric Diggory. Et vous êtes ?

\- Fred et Georges Weasley.

\- Logan et Chloé."

À cinq dans le compartiment, le voyage ne fut, et de loin, pas des plus calmes. Lorsque le contrôleur annonça l'arrivée en gare de Pré au Lard, ils récupèrèrent leurs valises et sortirent dans le couloir en continuant leur conversation. Ils descendirent du train et suivirent le garde chasse jusqu'au lac. Là, ils montèrent dans les barques mais ils étaient cinq et la limite était de quatre par embarcation si bien qu'ils durent se séparer et que, les jumeaux refusant toute scission de leur duo, Cédric monta dans une autre barque. La traversée fut pour le moins… mouvementée pour les deux paires de jumeaux, chacune essayant de faire tomber l'autre dans le lac. Ils n'y eut, heureusement pour eux, finalement aucune baignade forcée. Le garde chasse, un certain Hagrid, les laissa devant une double porte en bois où les attendaient une femme d'un certain âge. Elle se présenta comme étant le professeur McGonagall et leur fit un discours sur le fonctionnement général de l'école que, du point de vue de Logan, personne de normalement constitué n'aurait su écouter jusqu'au bout. Après cela, la directrice adjointe les mena jusqu'à une petite pièce, où ils patientèrent quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne revienne les chercher à nouveau. Ils la suivirent jusqu'à une immense salle où étaient placées quatre tables bondées de jeunes sorciers et espacées au milieu de sorte à former une allée. Il y en avait deux de chaque côté. La Professeur s'adressa à l'ensemble des nouveaux élèves :

"Bien. Lorsque j'appellerais votre nom, vous avancerez et vous placerez le Choixpeau Magique sur votre tête. Dit-elle d'une voix qui semblait presque solennelle."

Elle déroula un long parchemin et commença à égrener l'interminable liste des noms des nouveaux élèves:

« Anderson, Lucas »

GRYFFONDOR!

Un garçon blond aux étranges yeux violets rejoignit la table la plus à gauche et fut ovationné.

« Borrow, Alyssa »

SERPENTARD!

« Borrow, Thaïs »

SERPENTARD!

« Corey, Célestin »

SERDAIGLE!

« Carlton, Lewis »

GRYFFONDOR!

Le nom suivant intéressa davantage nos jumeaux préférés:

« Diggory, Cédric » fut envoyé à Poufsouffle sitôt que l'artefact magique eut touché sa tête.

Le défilé des noms continua. « Johnson, Angelina » et « Jordan, Lee » furent tous deux envoyés à Gryffondor. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, vint le tour des jumeaux Potter:

« Potter, Chloé »

Encouragée par son frère, la jeune fille s'avança sous les murmures de tous ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant de leur existence. Elle s'assit et mis le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

 **Bonjour, jeune fille.**

 _Bonjour._

 **Hmm… je vois du courage… beaucoup de courage… Mais… il y a autre chose… de la ruse… un peu d'ambition… de la loyauté également… mais… non… pas Poufsouffle. Pas Serdaigle non plus… Ce qui nous laisse Gryffondor ou Serpentard. As tu une préférence ?**

 _Non, pas particulièrement._

 **Après réflexion, je pense que le mieux pour toi est d'aller à…**

SERPENTARD!

Chloé, pas vraiment étonnée, enleva le Choixpeau et fit un clin d'œil à son frère, sans voir l'expression choquée des jumeaux Weasley. Cédric lui sourit et elle le lui rendit. Elle alla s'assoir à la table la plus à droite et écouta la suite. Elle voulait savoir où irait Logan. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour avoir la réponse:

« Potter, Logan »

Comme sa sœur avant lui, il s'avança et mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête:

 **Encore un Potter, à ce que je vois.**

 _Oui._

 **Hmm… Tu es courageux. Gryffondor te conviendrait parfaitement.**

 _Je veux être avec Chloé._

 **Je pense que tu serais mieux à Gryffondor qu'à Serpentard.**

 _Je veux être avec ma sœur._

 **En es-tu sur ?**

 _Oui._

 **Très bien, puisque c'est ton choix. Tu iras à...**

SERPENTARD!

Il reposa le Choixpeau et alla s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur, qui leva les yeux au ciel. Il la regarda et elle lui dit finalement :

"Tu es fait pour Gryffondor. Pourquoi… ?"

Il compléta :

"Pourquoi Serpentard ?"

Elle hocha la tête. Il répondit simplement :

"Pour être avec toi."

Elle ne fut pas vraiment surprise de sa réponse mais fut quand même contente qu'il tienne à elle au point d'aller dans une maison opposée à celle qui lui correspondait le mieux. Elle craignait, par contre, qu'il ne soit pas heureux où qu'il regrette sa décision. Ils n'avaient jamais été séparés et elle comprenait qu'il voulait qu'ils restent ensemble aussi longtemps que possible. Elle rit intérieurement en pensant qu'une telle loyauté était incontestablement digne de Poufsouffle.

« Spinnet, Alicia » fut envoyée à Gryffondor tandis que « Warrington, Cassius » les rejoignit à Serpentard. Et ce fut au tour des jumeaux Weasley.

« Weasley, Frédéric »

GRYFFONDOR

« Weasley, Georges »

GRYFFONDOR

Après cela, Dumbledore fit son discours puis des plats apparurent sur les tables. Une fois le banquet fini, les préfets emmenèrent les élèves jusqu'aux salles communes. Quelques minutes plus tard, cinq élèves de première année répartis dans trois maisons différentes dormaient profondément.

 _OoooO_

 _4 Privet Drive, le même jour, quelques heures plus tôt,_

Le paisible quartier de Privet Drive n'avait pas changé. À l'intérieur de la maison portant le numéro quatre, Pétunia Evans, ex-épouse Dursley, était affairée à préparer le petit déjeuner de quatre personnes. Pourquoi quatre ? Et bien parce qu'en plus de Pétunia et de son fils, Dudley, il y avait deux autres personnes qui vivaient là. Les jumeaux Potter, Harry et Thalia, avaient eu neuf ans un mois plus tôt, le 31 juillet. Ils avaient tous deux les cheveux noirs de jais de leur père et les yeux verts de leur mère, ainsi qu'une cicatrice, seul vestige de l'attaque qui avait fait d'eux des orphelins. Harry avait un éclair sur le front et sa sœur, un croissant de lune sur le poignet gauche. Si, huit ans plus tôt, la maison était remplie de photos du jeune Dudley, à présent, les choses avaient bien changé. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait toujours autant de photos du fils Dursley, mais d'autres étaient venues s'ajouter à la collection: Les trois enfants le jour de leur entrée en primaire, les jumeaux à chacun de leurs anniversaires, Dudley avec son cousin, les jumeaux le jour où, cinq ans plus tôt, elle leur avait demandé s'ils étaient d'accord pour qu'elle les adoptent, les trois enfants le jour de l'adoption… À l'heure actuelle, les trois enfants dormaient profondément mais l'adulte savait qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à se lever. Elle repensa aux événements qui l'avaient conduite à demander le divorce: lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle portait son enfant, Vernon, son époux, s'était mis à changer de comportement du jour au lendemain, le jeune homme auparavant doux et tendre, en apparence fou amoureux, avait laissé place à un homme jaloux, colérique et violent, presque tyrannique, révélant son vrai visage. Il ne lui laissait presque plus de liberté, ne la laissant voir ses amis que lorsqu'ils venaient chez eux… Lorsqu'il avait levé la main sur elle pour la première fois, elle n'avait pas réagit, pensant qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un accès de colère. Il avait pourtant recommencé, encore et encore. Elle décida de demander le divorce le jour où il menaça de s'en prendre à Dudley. Elle fut tirée de ses sombres pensées par des bruits de pas, et sourit à ses enfants. Elle les salua:

"Bonjour les enfants."

Les trois enfants répondirent d'une même voix:

"Bonjour Maman."

Ils s'installèrent à table et elle les servit. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle les déposa à l'école et, comme tous les matins depuis maintenant huit ans, passa au cimetière où reposaient ses parents. Ils étaient décédés lors de sa septième année, dans un accident de voiture, et, suite à cet événement, elle avait pris soin de sa sœur, âgée de 13 ans à l'époque et plus touchée qu'elle par le drame, et lui avait fourni un toit jusqu'à la fin de ses études. Prendre soin de ses neveux orphelins lui semblait être la suite logique des évènements.

 _OoooO_

 _Le même jour, à 8h, dans un petit village à l'écart de tout,_

Un homme d'une petite trentaine d'années regardait le soleil se lever. L'astre du jour miroitait dans ses yeux ambres, leur donnant de subtils reflets dorés. Ses cheveux blonds miels avaient poussés de plusieurs centimètres et lui arrivaient désormais aux épaules. Huit années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait plus ou moins kidnappé les jumeaux Potter. Jumeaux Potter qui avaient eu huit ans le 12 juillet. Les dits jumeaux étaient très différents sur le plan physique. En effet, Thomas avait les cheveux noirs de jais typiques des Potter et des yeux ambre très clairs. Sa sœur, Sarah, les cheveux roux de leur mère et les yeux noisettes de leur père. Remus Lupin, car c'était bien de lui qu'il s'agissait, ne regrettait en aucun cas son geste, car il savait que s'il les avaient laissés là-bas, c'était l'orphelinat qui les attendaient, dans le meilleur des cas. Dans le pire des cas… il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé. Les deux petits seraient probablement morts de faim avant que quelqu'un ne les trouvent, et lui n'aurait jamais pu se le pardonner. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette sombre pensée. Aujourd'hui les jumeaux allaient bien et, pour lui, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il retourna à l'intérieur, préparer le petit déjeuner des deux terreurs en culotte courte qui partageaient sa vie. Quelques minutes plus tard, son attention fut attirée par un bruit de cavalcade dans l'escalier et des cris de protestation en provenance de l'étage. Il leva les yeux au ciel, apparemment exaspéré, mais le sourire attendri qui étirait ses lèvres prouvait qu'il n'en était rien. Il les adorait, ses petits monstres. À ce moment là, les jumeaux descendirent en courant et en se bousculant à moitié. Remus décida d'intervenir en les séparant avant qu'ils ne mettent sans dessus-dessous toute la maison :

"Thomas, tu lâches ta sœur. Sarah, tu arrête de le pousser. Dit-il d'une voix ferme, mais douce"

Les deux enfants adoraient leur tuteur mais savaient qu'il ne valait mieux pas le mettre en colère, aussi s'exécutèrent-ils de bonne grâce. Ils se mirent à table puis Remus accompagna ses protégés jusqu'à la petite école du village. Ici, tout le monde le connaissait et les gens n'hésitaient pas à lui demander un coup de main. Il eut une pensée pour les aînés Potter, qui entraient à Poudlard aujourd'hui. Ils avaient trois ans la dernière fois qu'il les avaient vus et il se demanda vaguement où ils étaient. Il espérait juste qu'ils étaient heureux, et ensemble, mais connaissant Dumbledore celui-ci avait dû s'assurer qu'ils ne soient pas séparés. Il l'espérait en tout cas. Il s'était toujours demandé pour quelle raison Dumbledore n'avait pas emmené les jumeaux en même temps que leurs aînés. Après tout, le vieux directeur étant le sorcier le plus puissant de son temps, ce n'était pas quelques orphelins qui allaient lui causer des problèmes. Le jeune adulte continua son tour quotidien du village, saluant joyeusement ceux qu'il croisait. Une fois qu'il eut fini sa promenade, il rentra chez lui et enleva sa veste. Ensuite il attendit le coup de téléphone journalier de l'école des jumeaux. La directrice l'appelait tous les jours, mais jamais pour la même raison, bien que celle-ci impliqua toujours ses deux protégés. Et en effet, cela ne manqua pas, quelques minutes plus tard, l'adulte décrochait le téléphone:

"Allo ?

\- Allo ? Mr Lupin ?

\- Oui ? l'interrogea-t-il en soupirant, se préparant à l'avance à une mauvaise nouvelle. Laissez moi deviner… Les jumeaux se sont encore battus ?"

Il entendit son interlocutrice soupirer de l'autre côté du combiné et se prépara au pire.

"Eh bien, en fait… non. Il semblerait que les cheveux de leur professeur aient changé de couleur sans aide extérieure, et devant toute la classe. Et tous leurs camarades affirment n'y être pour rien."

Evidemment. Il n'y avait qu'eux, pour faire de la magie accidentelle en public. Même s'il avait peur de la réponse, il demanda :

"Et eux, ils disent quoi ?

\- C'est justement ça, le problème. Ils affirment qu'on ne peut les accuser sans preuves, mais quand je leur ai demandé s'il avaient une idée de l'identité du responsable, ils ont refusé de répondre."

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et soupira. Il dû se retenir très fortement de se taper la tête contre le mur et se contenta de dire qu'il arrivait tout de suite et de raccrocher, puis il transplana devant les grilles de l'école. S'assurant que personne ne l'avait vu, il prit la direction du bureau directorial. Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, il constata que les deux enfants étaient déjà là. Le regard qu'il leur lança exprimait toute la déception que lui inspirait cette entorse aux quelques règles qu'il leur imposait, la règle d'or étant: pas de magie en présence de moldus. Ils eurent le bon sens de baisser les yeux, penauds. Il entra dans le bureau et s'assit quand la jeune femme l'y invita. Après quelques minutes de discussion, il ressortit dans le couloir. Il passa sans un mot devant les deux enfants qui attendaient et rentra chez lui. Il transplana directement chez lui. Cette fois, il était vraiment en colère. Les jumeaux avaient dépassé les bornes. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent de l'école, le soir même, il n'avait pas décoléré. C'est pourquoi il leur demanda de descendre aussitôt qu'ils auraient fini leurs devoirs. Dès qu'ils furent descendus, encore trop furieux pour parler, il leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Ils obéirent sans broncher. L'adulte prit la parole:

"Pouvez vous me rappeler la _première chose_ que je vous ai appris quand je vous ai parlé de vos parents ? dit-il d'une voix calme, s'efforçant de contenir sa colère."

Les jumeaux se regardèrent puis Thomas dit d'une petite voix:

"Pas de magie devant les moldus.

\- Exactement, confirma sèchement Remus. Alors comment expliquez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ? ajouta-t-il. Il pris une grande inspiration et essaya de se calmer."

La réponse fut instantanée, et unanime:

"C'était pas nous ! s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix."

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et répliqua:

"Mais bien sur. Vous êtes, à ma connaissance, les seuls sorciers de votre classe et vous voulez me faire croire que vous n'y êtes pour rien ? dit-il sur un ton ironique. Vous avez encore trois ans à passer dans cette école avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Vous avez intérêt de vous tenir à carreau, où je vous envoie dans un pensionnat moldu plutôt qu'à Poudlard. ajouta-t-il. À la prochaine bêtise, quelle qu'elle soit, c'est le pensionnat. Jusqu'à votre majorité moldue. Est ce que c'est bien clair ?"

Il était conscient qu'une telle réaction pouvait paraître un peu extrême mais également que c'était la seule qui soit assez radicale pour les calmer pour de bon. Lui savait qu'il ne serait jamais assez cruel pour mettre à exécution une telle menace mais qu'il valait mieux que les jumeaux pensent le contraire, s'il voulait qu'ils arrêtent de défier en permanence son autorité.

La réaction des jumeaux fut immédiate. Ils blêmirent brusquement, échangèrent un regard horrifié, hochèrent la tête d'un air terrifié et s'empressèrent de dire d'une voix paniquée:

"Oui Remus !"

Ils savaient qu'il était très sérieux et pensaient qu'il en était parfaitement capable. Après cela, il les envoya dans leur chambre sans manger.

 _OoooO_

 _Poudlard, le lendemain,_

Aussitôt levés, les jumeaux retrouvèrent Cédric à l'entrée de la grande salle. Ils attendirent Fred et Georges mais les deux Gryffondor passèrent devant eux sans un regard et Cédric leur expliqua que les Weasley haïssaient la maison Serpentard et que les jumeaux avaient dû être élevés dans cette optique là. Les Potter hochèrent la tête mais ils étaient déterminés à récupérer l'amitié des deux Gryffondors et le jeune Poufsouffle apprendrait vite que rien ni personne ne résistait à Logan et Chloé Potter, pas même une haine séculaire, pour ne pas dire millénaire, entre deux maisons.

Pendant quelques semaines, Cédric fit le hibou, passant d'un duo à l'autre, jusqu'au jour où les deux Serpentards eurent l'idée du siècle. Il leur fallut plus d'un mois pour mettre en place ce qu'ils appelaient Le Plan Reconquête et un matin d'octobre, ils purent le mettre à exécution.

Ce jour là, tous les élèves se réveillèrent avec une combinaison et une arme à côté de leur lit. Avec, il y avait un mot précisant comment enfiler la combinaison et que l'arme n'était pas une vraie et qu'il s'agissait en fait de fusils conçu pour être chargés avec des billes de peinture. Une fois que tout le monde eut compris les instructions données, une voix désincarnée donna le « coup d'envoi ». Les professeurs tentèrent bien d'intervenir, mais le trio d'organisateurs leur expliqua qu'il ne s'agissait pas de vraies balles mais de billes de peinture et que c'était totalement sans danger. L'intervention du directeur, venu saluer en personne ce qu'il appelait « un coup de maître », fut tout de même nécessaire pour dissiper totalement leurs craintes. À partir de là , ils décidèrent qu'ils pouvaient se permettre de laisser faire et toute la journée, le château résonna des rires des élèves, des cris de victoires de ceux qui atteignaient leurs cibles et des plaintes des victimes…

Cédric profita du vacarme ambiant pour parler à Fred et Georges. Les deux Serpentard ne surent jamais ce qu'il leur avait dit exactement mais en tout cas, ce fut efficace car, quelques jours plus tard, les deux Weasley vinrent les voir pour s'excuser et ce fut le début d'une amitié dévastatrice, aussi bien pour Poudlard que pour ses habitants.


	3. Potter 2 0

_**Chapitre 3: Potter 2.0**_

 _Deux ans plus tard…_

Au 4, Privet Drive, en cette matinée du 1er septembre 1991, c'était la folie. En effet, après près de 10 ans d'attente, les jumeaux Potter entraient enfin à Poudlard. Il était 8h du matin, le train partait à 11h et les jumeaux n'étaient pas encore levés. Leur tante Pétunia, la seule adulte de la maison, monta et entra dans leur chambre. Elle les secoua doucement pour les réveiller. Elle sourit tendrement en les regardant émerger doucement. Elle redescendit et prépara le petit déjeuner des trois enfants qui vivaient sous son toit. Peu après, son fils Dudley arriva dans la cuisine rapidement suivi par les jumeaux. Elle passa les deux heures suivantes à s'assurer que les valises de ses neveux étaient prêtes et qu'ils n'oubliaient rien puis, à 10h, fit embarquer tout son petit monde dans sa voiture. Il leur fallut 45 minutes pour atteindre la gare puis Pétunia mit ses neveux dans le train après leur avoir fait promettre de ne pas faire de bêtises et de lui écrire pour lui dire dans quelle maisons ils seraient envoyés. Ils hochèrent vivement la tête et s'empressèrent de monter dans le train. Ils trouvèrent un compartiment vide où ils s'installèrent. Alors qu'ils hissaient leurs valises dans les filets, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Harry lança un vague:

\- Entrez !

Un rouquin pénétra dans le compartiment et demanda:

\- Acceptez vous les réfugiés ?

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire et acquiescèrent. Le roux s'installa et se présenta :

-Ron. Ron Weasley. Et vous êtes ?

\- Je m'appelle Harry et elle - il désigna sa soeur - c'est Thalia.

"Elle" lui donna un coup de pied puis reprit en s'adressant à Ron:

\- Je suis la soeur de ce crétin congénital.

Harry répliqua:

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le crétin congénital ?

Et les jumeaux se lancèrent dans une mini-course poursuite à l'intérieur du compartiment. Ils finirent par se rassoir, à bout de souffle et morts de rire. Le rouquin lâcha, sur le ton de la conversation :

\- Cet été mes frères ont invité des amis. J'ai surpris une de leurs conversations : ils parlaient d'organiser quelque chose pour la rentrée, une sorte de tradition, je crois, mais j'ai pas pu entendre la suite.

Harry soupira et dit :

\- Dommage, on verra bien.

Les trois enfants passèrent le reste du trajet à faire connaissance et à discuter des différentes maisons. Tous trois espéraient aller à Gryffondor.

Les jumeaux apprirent que Ron avait 5 frères plus vieux et une sœur plus jeune. Lui apprit qu'ils avaient deux frères et deux sœurs, qu'ils n'avaient pas vus depuis des années. Il apprit également qu'ils ne se rappelaient pas d'eux, et ne le savaient que parce que leur tante le leur avait dit. En effet, Pétunia ne leur avait rien caché des causes de la mort de leurs parents tout en leur précisant qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenu de leurs frères et sœurs. Le roux leur dit qu'il serait ravi de les aider à les retrouver, s'ils étaient d'accord. Les jumeaux hésitèrent. Certes, Ron avait l'air fiable mais ils ne le connaissait pas, où qu'à peine, et ne pouvaient être sûrs de rien. Ils décidèrent finalement d'accepter son aide tout en précisant qu'il le paierait très cher s'il venait à les trahir. Il hocha la tête d'un air sérieux. Il se promit de tout faire pour ne pas les décevoir.

Lorsque le train arriva à Pré au lard, ils récupérèrent leurs valises et descendirent sur le quai en suivant le troupeau que formaient le reste des première année. Quand le château apparut devant eux la réaction fut unanime: les élèves poussèrent tous des « wow » émerveillés, des étoiles dans les yeux. L'homme qui les accueillit se présenta en disant simplement qu'il s'appelait Hagrid. Il ajouta qu'ils ne devaient pas monter à plus de quatre par barques. Ron et les jumeaux montèrent avec un garçon blond aux yeux acier qui, de l'avis de Thalia, avait l'air d'être « une saleté de gamin pourri gâté, snob et prétentieux comme pas deux ». Elle garda son impression pour elle, se doutant bien qu'il n'apprécierait pas d'être traité de la sorte.

Tandis que les jumeaux et leur nouvel ami passèrent la traversée à continuer de faire connaissance, pour l'autre occupant de l'embarcation le trajet en barque se passa dans un silence relativement pesant. En réalité, le blond était silencieux car il réfléchissait. Il savait que son père attendait - non, exigeait - de lui qu'il aille à Serpentard mais lui n'était pas très sûr d'en avoir envie. Il s'était toujours débrouillé pour agir de telle sorte que son père pense qu'il adhérait à ses convictions mais en réalité son meilleur ami était un moldu nommé Angus McKane. Il écoutait parler ses voisins de barque tout en se demandant à quel point son père serait furieux s'il allait ailleurs qu'à Serpentard. Il supposait que Serdaigle pourrait passer, peut-être Gryffondor aussi même il savait qu'il le sentirait passer aux prochaines vacances mais son père le tuerait s'il allait à Poufsouffle et ce n'était pas qu'une façon de parler…

Quelques minutes plus tard, le géant qui les avaient accueillis à leur descente du train les remit à une femme d'une petite soixantaine d'années qui semblait avoir vieilli prématurément. Les jumeaux ne purent manquer l'éclair de panique qui passa dans son regard lorsqu'il se posa sur eux.

Ils se demandèrent pourquoi elle avait peur d'eux. Non seulement, ils n'avaient encore jamais mis les pieds ici mais ils n'étaient que deux gamins de 11 ans. Elle n'aurait aucun mal à les maîtriser en cas de besoin.

Emboîtant le pas à leurs camarades de première année, ils la suivirent jusqu'à entrer dans le hall de l'école puis dans une petite pièce. Elle leur fit un discours sur le fonctionnement général de l'école et les laissa en leur disant qu'elle reviendrait les chercher dans quelques minutes pour les emmener rejoindre la grande salle pour la répartition. Aussitôt fut-elle partie que Drago vit l'occasion d'intervenir et la saisit. Franchissant les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du trio avec qui il avait partagé une barque, il prit la parole :

\- Alors c'est donc vrai ce que j'ai entendu dans le train : il y a des Potter qui entrent à Poudlard cette année.

La seule fille du trio lança à son frère et à Ron un regard qui signifiait clairement « laissez moi faire » et les deux garçons, qui voulaient éviter les ennuis, reculèrent d'un pas.

La brune s'approcha du jeune blond et répondit :

\- Oui, on est des Potter. Enfin lui - en désignant Harry - et moi. Notre ami est un Weasley. C'est un problème ?

Sur le coup, le blond ne sut quoi répondre. C'était la première fois qu'on le remettait à sa place et le fait que la responsable soit une fille de son âge rendait l'humiliation qu'il ressentait encore plus cuisante.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de répliquer car le professeur McGonagall arriva à ce moment là et leur demanda de la suivre.

Si Ron et les jumeaux étaient plutôt tranquilles quant à la maison où ils seraient envoyés, sachant que leurs familles respectives seraient fières d'eux quoiqu'il arrive, Drago, lui, était littéralement terrorisé à l'idée de ne pas aller à Serpentard.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle immense, le blond estimait que le manoir Malefoy, où il vivait, pourrait aisément tenir dedans sans prendre toute la place. Ils passèrent dans une sorte d'allée formée par quatre tables qui prenaient toute la longueur de la salle. L'endroit où ils marchaient était en fait un espace formé par l'agencement des tables, puisqu'il y en avait deux de chaque côté. Son regard se posa automatiquement sur l'une des tables les plus reculées : les élèves y étaient vêtus d'uniformes portant les couleurs verte et argent. Il savait qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il y soit assis à la fin de la soirée mais au fond de lui il sentait qu'il y avait peu de chances que ça arrive. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un coup de coude. Il s'apprêtait à fusiller du regard l'imprudent responsable, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la répartition était sur le point de commencer.

Il serra les dents en constatant que la personne qui venait de le ramener sur terre n'était autre que la fille Potter. Décidément, cette fille ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser en paix.

Il se concentra à nouveau sur les paroles du professeur McGonagall :

\- Bien. Lorsque j'appellerais votre nom, vous assiérez sur le tabouret et mettrez le Choixpeau sur votre tête.

Il ne prêta aucune attention aux premiers noms qui furent appelés si bien que lorsque vint son tour, il fut surpris d'entendre son nom :

\- Malefoy, Drago

Le blond s'avança d'un pas réticent et s'assit sur le tabouret branlant et enfonça la relique sur sa tête. Il se raidit imperceptiblement en entendant une voix dans sa tête:

 **Bonjour, jeune Malefoy**

 _Bonjour_

 **Hmm… Tu n'est pas qui tu semble, mon garçon. Contrairement à ce que tu montres en public, tu es profondément bon. Et ta loyauté n'a pas de limites, une fois acquise. Tu es travailleur, généreux et altruiste. Tu ne rechigne jamais à venir en aide aux autres.**

Drago, sidéré d'avoir été cerné aussi rapidement, ne sut quoi répondre.

 **Serpentard ne te conviendrait pas.**

 _Non… Je dois aller à Serpentard… Mon père me tuera, sinon…_

 **Tu le dois où tu le veux ?**

 _Je… Je le dois._

 **Je vois… Tu iras à…**

POUFSOUFFLE !

À cet instant, nul n'aurait pu dire qui, de la salle ou de l'élève, était le plus choqué.

Le blond se leva, le visage défait, et se dirigea au radar vers ce qui était désormais et pour les sept années à venir - si toutefois il survivait aux vacances de Noël - la table de sa maison. Il se laissa tomber sur une place vide et se concentra sur la répartition en essayant de ne pas penser à la réaction de son père quand il recevrait sa lettre.

Quelques noms passèrent jusqu'à…

\- Potter, Harry

Le brun s'avança, s'assit sur le tabouret puis, comme tant d'autres avant lui, mis le choixpeau sur sa tête. L'artefact fut à peine sur sa tête qu'il s'écria :

\- GRYFFONDOR !

Ce fut avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, qui contrastait grandement avec l'air abattu du fils Malefoy, que le nouveau rouge et or rejoignit ses désormais camarades de maison.

La répartition continua avec :

\- Potter, Thalia

La jeune fille quitta la file des premières année pour aller s'asseoir sur le tabouret et posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête

 **Bonjour, jeune fille**

 _Bonjour_

 **Encore une Potter… Tu es la quatrième personne que je réparti ces dernières années à porter ce nom. Je vois du courage… beaucoup de courage… il y a là de quoi t'envoyer à Gryffondor…**

La jeune fille avait beaucoup réfléchi depuis qu'ils avaient rencontré le fils Malefoy, notamment depuis qu'il avait été envoyé à Poufsouffle. Elle sentait, inconsciemment, que le visage que leur avait montré le blond n'était qu'une façade et qu'il aurait besoin de tout le soutien possible pendant les mois à venir.

L'artefact magique dut suivre le cheminement de ses pensées car il reprit la parole :

 **Effectivement, le jeune Malefoy aura besoin d'être soutenu autant que possible, au moins jusqu'à Noël.**

 _Je… Pourquoi vous me dites ça à moi ?_

 **Parce que tu as le pouvoir de changer son destin. Il te suffit de faire le bon choix. C'est pourquoi je vais te laisser le choix de ta maison. Préfère tu rejoindre ton frère à Gryffondor, ou aller à Poufsouffle et permettre à Drago Malefoy d'échapper au destin que lui réserve son père ?**

Étrangement, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour prendre sa décision. Entre être dans l'ombre de son frère ou changer le destin de quelqu'un, le choix était vite fait.

 _Harry est grand, il peut se débrouiller tout seul._

 **Très bien. Pour toi, jeune fille, ce sera donc…**

POUFSOUFFLE !

Personne ne remarqua les regards qu'échangèrent un groupe de cinq élèves, répartis sur trois tables différentes.

Harry, lui, n'était pas vraiment surpris. Sa sœur avait toujours eu un penchant pour les causes perdues. Il ne prêta pas attention à la suite de la répartition, si bien qu'il n'en remarqua pas la fin, ni que Ron venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui

Il ne manqua pas, en revanche, le garçon aux cheveux châtains clairs qui l'accueillit avec un sourire à tomber par terre. Il tenta de réfréner l'élan de jalousie qui s'empara de lui en essayant de se convaincre que sa sœur avait le droit d'avoir ses propres amis, fussent-ils de sexe masculin.

Au même moment, à la table de Poufsouffle. Après avoir remercié le garçon qui l'avait accueillie, Thalia s'intéressa à ses voisins de table. En plus du fils Malefoy, il y avait un garçon et une fille. Le garçon avait des cheveux et des yeux bruns et un air émerveillé, comme s'il découvrait à quel point Poudlard était magique. Sa voisine, elle, était rousse et avait également des yeux marrons. Elle semblait amusée par l'émerveillement de leur voisin, ce qui indiquait qu'elle devait venir d'une famille de sorciers. Ils se présentèrent : le garçon s'appelait Justin Finch-Fletchley et était né moldu. La fille, Susan, venait, comme elle l'avait supposé, d'une famille sorcière - les Bones, en l'occurrence -.

Lorsque les derniers vestiges du repas eurent disparu des tables et que le directeur eut fait son discours, les préfets accompagnèrent les plus jeunes jusqu'aux salles communes, leur donnant le moyen d'y entrer avant de les conduire jusqu'à leurs dortoirs. Ce soir là, plusieurs élèves s'endormirent en même temps, en pensant à l'année qui les attendait.


End file.
